Dark King
The Dark King (ダークキング, Dāku Kingu) is the primary antagonist of Final Fantasy Mystic Quest. A green-skinned monarch in regal robes, he watches over the world from his throne in Doom Castle, situated above the Focus Tower. Story The Dark King is the secret master of the Vile Four, and the one who ordered them to drain the Crystals of their power and weaken the land. The Crystal of Light is found near the end of the game shining at the Dark King's throne when he is killed. The significance of this is not explained, though it may be meant to imply the Dark King was draining its power as the Vile Four were draining their respective Crystals. Centuries ago, the Dark King started a rumor that would become known as the Prophecy. The "prophecy" foretold of a Knight who would arise to defeat the Vile Four and kill the Dark King. Though it is not explained why the Dark King started this rumor, the Crystal of Light believed the Prophecy to be true, and eventually believes Benjamin is the Knight it predicts will defeat the Dark King. With the Crystal of Light's guidance, Benjamin saves the Crystals and climbs both the Focus Tower and Doom Castle to confront the Dark King, ultimately defeating him and saving the world. In regards to the Dark King's backstory, very little is known about him. It is generally assumed that he desires the conquer the world, which is why he has the Vile Four drain the Crystals of their power to plague the world with disasters and misfortunes. He also tells Benjamin that the Prophecy was a rumor he himself started centuries in the past. At first there seems to be no reason for the Dark King to have done so, other than general mischief. However, there is evidence to show an untold side of the Dark King's past. The Crystal of Light tells Benjamin the Focus Tower was once the center of the world, until the Vile Four sealed its doors. At the summit of Doom Castle, in the antechamber before the Dark King's throne, a statue of Benjamin is shown on display holding a sword aloft. And as mentioned, when the Dark King is killed, the Crystal of Light appears hovering near his throne. All this may imply that the Focus Tower was not always used by the Dark King as a fortress, and that he conquered it and seized the Crystal of Light at a point in the past. The statue of Benjamin placed in Doom Castle implies the Prophecy may have been true, and so when the Dark King told Benjamin he himself started the Prophecy, it is possible he was simply lying to discourage him. Battle The Dark King is fought at Doom Castle's summit as the final boss of the game. Trivia *In his second form, the Dark King takes on the appearance of a six-armed man wielding six weapons. In this form, he bears a slight resemblance to the character Gilgamesh. Category: Villains